Team Phantom
by Hero of Heart
Summary: Giovanni learns about Ash and tries to kill him only for Ash to be rescued by a good organization called Team Phantom. When he learns that his friends have all been captured, Ash must join Team Phantom to save them and then stop Giovanni. During this new journey, Ash will learn several important lessons and make many new friends. Prequel to The Next Pokemon Story.
1. The Revelation Battle

Ash was on his way home after losing yet another Pokemon League when he and Pikachu noticed something in the distance. What they noticed were several news people and someone Ash recognized as Agatha of the Elite Four, who Ash had once had a battle with.

"So you're going to have one final battle as one of the Elite Four before retiring," asked a reporter.

"That's what I intend to do," answered Agatha who then noticed Ash nearby, "I remember you, you're Ash correct," and Ash stepped forward.

"Yeah," answered Ash, "It's good to see you again Agatha." "Are you really retiring from the Elite Four?"

"Yes," answered Agatha, "And my replacement will be Bushra who uses Grass Types." "But first, I want one more battle and I have just decided to have it with you, is that alright?"

"Sure," answered Ash," I've kind of wanted a rematch with you anyway." "And I'm a lot stronger too."

"Good," said Agatha, "But first, I suggest you go to the nearby Pokemon Center and form a team of six Pokemon that you think can handle my six best Ghost Types," and Ash then went to the Pokemon Center to talk to Professor Oak to arrange a team.

"Hi there Ash," said Prof Oak as soon as Ash contacted him, "What do you need?"

"I'm about to battle Agatha of the Elite Four before she retires," answered Ash, "And I would like to form the team of Pikachu, Boldore, Quilava, Noivern, Corphish and Torterra."

"So my old friend, Agatha, is finally retiring," said Professor Oak, "I'll get you the Pokemon you need right away," and Professor Oak gave Ash the necessary Pokemon, "Good luck with the battle Ash."

"Thanks Professor," thanked Ash, "Also the battle will be on television because there are cameras and news people there."

"Then I'll be watching with your mom and Tracy," said Professor Oak and the communication was turned off.

After returning to Agatha and the news people, Ash started his battle with Agatha.

"Corphish, I choose you," said Ash and Corphish was sent out.

Go Mismagius," said Agatha and a Mismagius was sent out, "You can have the first attack Ash," said Agatha.

"Thanks Agatha," thanked Ash, "Now Corphish use Bubblebeam," and Corphish used the selected attack which gave a bit of damage to Mismagius.

"Use Magical Leaf," said Agatha and Mismagius used the chosen move which gave Corphish a bunch of super effective damage.

"Use Crabhammer," said Ash and Corphish started to use Crabhammer.

"Phantom Force," said Agatha and Mismagius used Phantom Force which made it dodge Crabhammer and then give damage to Corphish.

"You can do it Corphish, use Crabhammer," said Ash and Corphish used another Crabhammer which gave a bunch of damage to Mismagius.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Agatha and Mismagius used the move of choice which gave damage to Corphish who was then knocked down while getting its special defense lowered.

"Get up Corphish," said Ash and Corphish got up, evolved into Crawdaunt and then used its newly learned Night Slash which gave tons of super effective damage to Mismagius.

"Magical Leaf again," said Agatha and Mismagius used another Magical Leaf which, despite Shadow Ball, gave less damage to Crawdaunt because of evolution.

"Night Slash," said Ash and Crawdaunt used another Night Slash which knocked out Mismagius.

"You have a strong bond with Crawdaunt Ash," said Agatha as she returned Mismagius, "I believe it was that kind of bond that allowed you to stop Team Magma and Team Aqua."

"How did you know that," asked Ash.

"I know a few things," said Agatha, "Go Aegislash," and an Aegislash was sent out. "Use Sacred Sword," and Aegislash used the chosen attack which knocked out Crawdaunt.

"You were great Crawdaunt now take a good rest," said Ash as he returned Crawdaunt, "Quilava, I choose you," and Quilava was sent out. "Use Eruption," and Quilava used the selected move which gave tons of super effective damage to Aegislash.

"Head Smash," said Agatha and Aegislash used the decided attack which gave a bunch of super effective damage to Quilava while also damaging Aegislash.

"Use Inferno," said Ash and Quilava used the move that was chosen which made Aegislash take tons of damage and get burned.

"Use Shadow Claw," said Agatha and Aegislash used Shadow Claw which gave tons of damage to Quilava but then Aegislash took damage from the burn and was knocked out.

"Go Sableye," said Agatha and a Sableye was sent out.

"Use Flame Charge," said Ash and Quilava used the selected attack which gave some damage to Sableye and raised Quilava's speed.

"Use Punishment," said Agatha and because of Quilava's increase in speed, Quilava took enough damage to get knocked out.

"You did well Quilava now rest well," said Ash as he returned Quilava, "Torterra, I choose you," and Torterra was sent out. "Use Energy Ball," and Torterra used the decided attack which inflicted damage on Sableye whose special defense fell.

"Shadow Claw," said Agatha and Sableye used Shadow Claw which inflicted a bit of damage on Torterra.

"Energy Ball again," said Ash and Torterra used another Energy Ball which gave Sableye more damage than the last one because of the lowered special defense which got lowered again.

"Try Shadow Ball," said Agatha and Sableye used the chosen move which gave some damage to Torterra whose special defense fell.

"Now use Leaf Storm," said Ash and Torterra used the selected attack which gave Sableye a huge amount of damage because of the two Energy Balls and Sableye got knocked out.

"Amazing power Ash," said Agatha, "I think I'm starting to see what Azelf saw in you when you ended Team Galactic."

"You know that too," asked Ash.

"I have my sources," answered Agatha, "Go Drifblim," and a Drifblim was sent out. "Use Acrobatics," and Drifblim used the selected move which gave Torterra some super effective damage.

"Use Crunch," said Ash and Torterra used the move of choice which gave some super effective damage to Drifblim whose defense fell.

"Acrobatics again," said Agatha and Drifblim used another Acrobatics which gave more damage to Torterra.

"Use Crunch," said Ash and Torterra used another Crunch which gave more damage to Drifblim than the last one because of the lowered defense.

"Explosion," said Agatha and Drifblim used the decided move which knocked itself out and then knocked out Torterra who took so much damage from the attack.

"Boldore, I choose you," said Ash and Boldore was sent out.

"Go Cofigrigus," said Agitha and Cofigrigus was sent out..

"Use Flash Cannon," said Ash and Boldore used the attack of choice which gave some damage to Cofigrigus whose special defense fell.

"Will-O-Wisp," said Agatha and Cofagrigus used the move of choice which burned Boldore.

"Use Power Gem," said Ash and Boldore used the attack of choice which gave Cofagrigus so much damage because of the lowered special defense.

"Use Ominous Wind," said Agatha and Cofagrigus used the decided move which gave Boldore some damage and then raised all of Cofagrigus' stats.

"Rock Blast," said Ash and Boldore used Rock Blast which gave Cofagrigus some more damage.

"Now use Hex," said Agatha and Cofagrigus used Hex which gave so much damage to Boldore, because of Will-O-Wisp and Ominous Wind, and Boldore was knocked out.

"You didn't do bad," said Agatha while Ash was returning Boldore, "You've clearly raised your Pokemon so well which could be the reason that you ruined Team Plasma's plan.

"What," said Ash who was surprised that Agatha also knew what happened to Team Plasma.

"Well these things aren't secret from the world you know," said Agatha.

"I guess you're right," said Ash, "Noivern, I choose you," and Noivern was sent out. "Use Supersonic," and Noivern used the move that was chosen which confused Cofagrigus.

"Try to use Ominous Wind," said Agatha but Cofagrigus couldn't attack.

"Dragon Claw Noivern," said Ash and Noivern started to use Dragon Claw.

"Use Destiny Bond," said Agatha and Cofagrigus managed to use the move of choice which made Noivern get knocked out after he knocked out Cofagrigus with Dragon Claw.

"Noivern was brave and reckless," said Agatha as she and Ash both returned their Pokemon," I guess that type of stuff was what it took to stop Team Flare."

"How do you know that I helped stop all of those organizations," asked Ash.

"It's a long story," answered Agatha, "But I'll tell you someday, go Gengar," and the Gengar Ash battled before appeared.

"You're up buddy," said Ash to Pikachu and Pikachu went to the battlefield, "Use Electro Ball," and Pikachu started to use Electro Ball.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Agatha and Gengar used Shadow Ball which crashed into Electro Ball and made an explosion.

"Thunderbolt," said Ash and Pikachu used the attack that was decided which caused some damage to Gengar who got paralyzed.

"Hypnosis," said Agatha but the paralysis stopped Genger from using Hypnosis.

"Use Iron Tail," said Ash and Pikachu used the move of choice which damaged Gengar more.

"Try Shadow Ball," said Agatha and Gengar used the move that was decided which damaged Pikachu whose special defense fell.

"Electro Ball," said Ash and Pikachu used another Electro Ball which gave a bunch of damage to Gengar who was much slower than Pikachu because of the paralysis.

"Try Hypnosis again," said Agatha and Gengar managed to put Pikachu to sleep by using Hypnosis.

"Get up Pikachu," said Ash but Pikachu wouldn't wake up.

"Now Dream Eater," said Agatha and Gengar used the selected attack which damaged Pikachu who was sleeping and healed Gengar.

"Hurry Pikachu, wake up," said Ash but Pikachu still wouldn't wake up.

"Dream Eater again," said Agatha but this time, the paralysis stopped Gengar and Pikachu then woke up.

"Alright Pikachu," said Ash, "Now use Iron Tail," and Pikachu started to use Iron Tail.

"Finish this with Shadow Claw," said Agatha and after getting damaged by Iron Tail, Gengar used Shadow Claw which knocked out Pikachu and made Agatha win the battle.

"That was an excellent battle Ash," said Agatha, "It was worthy of being my final battle before I retire."

"It was good to battle you again Agatha," said Ash, "I just wish I could have won."

"I'm sure you'll be great someday," said Agatha, "After all you stopped Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma and Team Flare."

"I only helped defeat all of them," said Ash.

"Even so," said Agatha, "I'm sure they are all signs that you've got the making of greatness in you." "And to those who are watching," said Agatha to a camera that recorded the battle, "I shall now retire and have Bushra take my place in the Elite Four," and Agatha and the news people left while Ash resumed going back home to Pallet Town to figure out what to do next in order to become a Pokemon Master.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni, who somehow wound up watching Ash and Agatha's battle and learned who really took out his competition, was thinking to himself and then gave orders to a grunt.

"Fetch me Jessie and James," ordered Giovanni, "I want to know everything about that boy who could be my biggest obstacle to ruling the world," and the grunt left to get Jessie, James and Meowth.


	2. The Viridian Forest Meeting

Ash was at his home in Pallet Town thinking about what he should do next in order to become a Pokemon Master as well as wondering how Agatha knew that he helped stop all of the evil organizations when his mother, Delia, entered his room.

"Ash," said Delia, "I have a letter for you though I don't know whose it from," and she gave Ash the letter.

"Thanks Mom," thanked Ash who then opened up the letter while Delia left and started to read it.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," said the letter as Ash read it, "I have a good idea on what you should do next in order to become a Pokemon Master." "I want to tell you in person, however, so meet me by a big tree in Viridian Forest and I'll tell you." "One thing though, come alone and bring only your Pikachu," and the letter ended.

"This might be another Team Rocket trap," said Ash to himself, "But this might be the best chance I'll have to stop them from following me everywhere, are you ready to go Pikachu?"

"Pikachu," answered Pikachu and Ash and Pikachu left for Viridian Forest after saying goodbye to Delia and telling her where they're going.

Several hours later in Viridian Forest, Ash found a big tree and what he found there was not the Team Rocket Trio but instead a man that Ash remembered who tried to take over Unova by using Meloetta, Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus.

"I see you decided to come Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," said the man, "But I'm afraid that you've been lured into a trap."

"I knew it was a trap," explained Ash, "But I thought it was set up by Jessie, James and Meowth."

"Those three idiots," asked the man, "I fired them after letting them tell me everything they know about you once I learned that they had been taking credit from you for ending my competition while in reality, they just followed you all over the place trying to take your Pikachu."

"Wait," said Ash, "Fired, competition, then you're,"

"That's right," said the man," "I'm Giovanni, former Gym Leader of Viridian City and Boss of Team Rocket." "When I learned that you were the real reason that my competition is gone, I knew I would have to kill you so you won't stop me as well." "Funny, I once killed a man named Frost Ketchum for trying to stop me years ago, are you related to him?"

"You killed my dad," asked Ash who became super angry, "I won't let you steal any more Pokemon or kill anymore people who will try to stop you, go Pikachu," and Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and was ready to fight Giovanni while full of anger.

"Go Persian," said Giovanni and the same Persian that Pikachu battled while trying to protect Meloetta appeared.

"Use Iron Tail," said Ash and Pikachu started to use Iron Tail.

"Use your Iron Tail," said Giovanni and Persian used its own Iron Tail which stopped Pikachu's Iron Tail and sent back Pikachu who took tons of damage.

"Electro Ball," said Ash and Pikachu used the selected attack which Persian dodged.

"Shadow Claw," said Giovanni and Persian used the chosen attack which sent Pikachu crashing into Ash who became unconscious after hitting the big tree. "It's time, use Hyper Beam," but when Persian released Hyper Beam, it was stopped by two more Hyper Beams.

A helicopter came down and was revealed to be carrying Cassidy and Butch, who were wearing white outfits with wavy purple Ps on them, and next to them were there Granbull and Mightyena.

"Cassidy, Butch, what are you two doing here," asked Giovanni.

"Well," explained Cassidy, "After you fired us for failing you so many times, we were recruited into another organization with the sole purpose of stopping Team Rocket."

"And by the orders of our new boss," continued Butch as he picked up Ash and Pikachu, "We're here to rescue this kid because our new organization needs him," and Cassidy and Butch took Ash and Pikachu away from Giovanni.

"I think I need to accelerate my plans," said Giovanni who was angry to have failed to kill Ash.


	3. Meeting Team Phantom

When Ash regained conscience, he noticed that he was in a mysterious, large, red room and in there with him was every last one of his Pokemon.

"Where am I," asked Ash to himself and it was right after asking, Cassidy and Butch entered the room.

"Good," said Cassidy, "You're awake."

"Cassidy, Butch," said Ash, "What do you want?"

"It's ok Ash," said Butch, "We're not in Team Rocket anymore." "We're actually the ones that saved you from Giovanni."

"Why would you do that," asked Ash who was confused.

"Because we were following orders from our new boss," answered Cassidy, "And she would like to see you now that you're up."

"Our boss will tell you everything that you need to know," continued Butch and Ash followed the duo through several mysterious halls.

At one point, the three of them went to a big door with a big, wavy, purple P on it.

"Here we are," said Cassidy, "The boss' office," and the three of them entered the office and found someone behind a desk who turned out to be Agatha who was now wearing a black outfit with the same P on it.

"Thank you Cassidy and Butch," thanked Agatha, "You can go now," and the former members of Team Rocket left leaving Ash alone with Agatha.

"Agatha," asked a surprised Ash. "Why are you dressed like that, where are we, why are all of my Pokemon with me, why are those two working for you and most of all what is this about?"

"That's a lot of questions," responded Agatha, "But I'll start by asking my own question to you." "Do you know what Team Rocket is?"

"They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon," answered Ash.

"That is only the surface," explained Agatha, "In truth, they're evil people who are trying to take whatever they can get so they can one day rule the world."

"They want to rule the world," asked Ash.

"They do," answered Agatha, "Ten years ago, when you were only six, "You're father, who was a famous trainer, and a famous detective named Joseph tried to stop them but they were killed by Giovanni and his greatest follower, Pierce,." "When I learned of the fates of Joseph and your father, I knew the world would be in danger if nothing was done." "For that reason, I secretly started my own organization called Team Phantom, in honour of my Ghost Types, and began preparing to stop Team Rocket."

"So you've been trying to stop Team Rocket for good," asked Ash.

"Precisely," answered Agatha, "Of course, I spent a long time recruiting as many members as I could including Cassidy and Butch who had gotten fired from Team Rocket for failing too many missions." "Other members include Gym Leaders that you've never met, my replacement in the Elite Four, Bushra, and your three most formidable rivals, Gary, Paul and Trip."

"Those three are in Team Phantom," asked a surprised Ash.

"They are," answered Agatha, "I originally intended to only recruit Gary, but when I learned Paul changed after his rematch with Brandon, I decided to recruit him to see what his new found kindness can do and then I decided to recruit Trip to form a trio between them." "I also intend to recruit you Ash."

"Why would you want me," asked Ash, "I'm nothing special, I'm supposed to become a Pokemon Master."

"Ash," explained Agatha, "You may not realize it but you were a boon in stopping Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma and Team Flare and you have not been able to win any of the Pokemon Leagues you participated in." "It's obvious that you have a gift for stopping those who are evil and threaten the world, you should not deny it."

"But I never wanted to save the world," explained Ash, "I just wanted friends, Pokemon and to be the best trainer."

"Sometimes Ash, there are things more important than dreams," explained Agatha, "Also, I've confirmed that your dream has blinded you from things that could make you even happier."

"What do you mean," asked Ash.

"You'll know when the time is right," answered Agatha, "Anyway as for why I want you in Team Phantom, I learned from a Team Phantom member who was keeping an eye on Team Magma and Team Aqua that you played a special role in stopping them and that made me think that you may have the strength and bravery that we need to stop Team Rocket. "So since then, I've had tons of members watch over you and they told me of your accomplishments."

"So that's how you knew that I did all of that," said Ash, "But why did you say all that during our battle?"

"It was to lure out Giovanni and force him to become a bigger problem," answered Agatha.

"Why would you want that," asked Ash.

"Because sometimes," explained Agatha, "The only way to solve a problem is with a bigger problem and now Giovanni's is more vulnerable because he's now done two things.

"What are they," asked Ash.

"He's accelerated his plans and is now trying to capture your friends who you traveled with," answered Agatha.

"What," said Ash, "My friends are in danger?"

"Don't worry," said Agatha, "I've sent some members of Team Phantom to protect them and then I intend to recruit your friends because they helped you in the past." "But please consider this Ash, you may never become a Pokemon Master but you can still be the hero who will bring peace to the world, what do you say?"

After lots of thinking, Ash made a decision.

"I'll join Team Phantom if you let me continue to try to become a Pokemon Master once Team Rocket's gone, is that ok?"

"Deal," said Agatha as she and Ash shook hands, "Before you start your first mission, I believe you should become even stronger with every single Pokemon you have because you will need all of them including Squirtle and Goodra who I've asked Keanan and the Officer Jenny who owns the Squirtle Squad to send over." "By the way, your Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle by putting out a forest fire that was as big as two Wailord.

"That's good to know," said Ash, "But why are they all here and not in Pallet Town?"

"I asked Professor Oak to send them all here and I promised to take good care of all of them until Team Rocket is finished," answered Agatha. "You shall spend the week by having all of your Pokemon battle as many members of Team Phantom as they can while waiting for your friends."

"I'll do it," said Ash.

"Good," said Agatha, "Now before you start training, I would like you to put on these clothes and wear them until Team Rocket is gone," and Agatha brought out some clothes which included a black shirt with an orange X, dark blue pants with a brown belt, gray shoes, gray, fingerless gloves, and a red hat with a white stripe that had the big, wavy and purple P on it.

"There not as good os the clothes my mom makes for me," explained Ash but I guess I can try them on.

"Good," said Agatha, "I'll guide you to the changing room of our headquarters and once you've changed, "I'll take you to the battlefield to train, and Ash and Agatha left the office so Ash could start working for Team Phantom.


	4. The Mission Begins

I has been a week since Ash joined Team Phantom and he spent the week battling other members which made all of his Pokemon stronger than ever, especially Oshawott who evolved into Dewott and Snivy who evolved into Servine. After all of that training, Ash was summoned to Agatha's office for something important and when he got there, he saw Agatha with Serena, Bonnie and Max.

"Ash," said Serena happily, "I was worried when i heard you were almost killed."

"I'm glad to see you again after a long time Ash," said Max.

"Agatha's told us everything," explained Bonnie, "And we've just joined Team Phantom to help."

"It's good to see you're all safe," said Ash, "But where are the others?"

"I'm afraid Team Rocket has captured all of them," answered Agatha, "We were only able to save Serena while Max and Bonnie weren't even attacked because Giovanni thought there were no threat to him."

"Then I'll just save them all," said Ash who became determined.

"You will," said Agatha, "But not yet." "First, I need all of you and several other members of Team Phantom to crash a wedding."

"Why should we do that," asked Bonnie.

"Because the groom is James who is being forced to marry a woman he hates by his parents and he has to be saved," answered Agatha, "Also, someone who serves James' parents learned a dark secret about the bride's family and asked us to help and we should get some special support in return.

"So you want use to save James and expose this secret," asked Max.

"Exactly," answered Agatha, "Max, Bonnie, I want you both to come with me while Serena and Ash find Jessie who should be able to help."

"How can Jessie help," asked Serena.

"I have a feeling she has secret she's kept from herself for a long time but she now realises it," answered Agatha, "I'll have a Team Phantom helicopter take the two of you to Celadon City where Jessie is currently looking for a job and is doing it poorly." "Everyone else will take teleporter pods to warp to certain locations near where the wedding will be."

"Teleporter pods," asked Ash.

"They're pods that were made by Silph co, Kanto's most famous company, and were given to us by two certain members of Team Phantom who also work for Silph co," explained Agatha, "Except for rescue missions, where we use helicopters, we travel everywhere by using these teleporter pods to get to places faster." "Now you should all prepare for the mission," and Ash, Serena, Max and Bonnie left the office.

"So we're gonna help Team Rocket after everything they've done," asked Max.

"We have to Max," answered Ash, "It's the right thing to do."

"Ash's right," said Serena, "We may need their help with stopping Giovanni anyway."

"I hope you're right," said Max, "Good luck with recruiting Jessie," and Max and Bonnie went to the other Team Phantom members to get ready for the mission.

"I hope we can handle befriending Jessie and James, rescuing your friends and stopping Giovanni," said Serena to Ash.

"We have to," said Ash and the two of them took a helicopter that would take them to Celadon City where they would find Jessie.


	5. Recruiting Jessie

Ash and Serena had just arrived in Celadon City and began to search for Jessie when Serena started a conversation.

"I wonder If Jessie has fallen in love with James," asked Serena.

"What do you mean," asked Ash.

"Sometimes," explained Serena, "A boy and a girl get feelings for eachother and that feeling is called love." "If their love for each other is deep enough, they may want to get married."

"Interesting," said Ash who never understood love before.

Just then at a restaurant, Ash and Serena saw Jessie get kicked out of the restaurant and she was angry. It was then, she noticed Ash and came over with even more anger.

"You," said Jessie at Ash, "Are you here to insult me for losing everything?"

"Actually, we need your help," answered Ash.

"Why should I believe you," asked Jessie, "I've been kicked out of Team Rocket, I lost my two friends, I am haunted by this strange feeling, and I can't find a way to live." "And It's all your fault."

"I didn't mean to make all of that happen," explained Ash, " "It was just needed to end Team Rocket."

"Silence," said Jessie, "I challenge you to a full six on six battle and if I win, you will give me every last one of your Pokemon which I will use to get back into Team Rocket, go Gourgeist," and Gourgeist was sent out.

"If this is what it takes," said Ash, "Then I'll accept your challenge, let's go Pikachu," and Pikachu went into the battlefield.

"Be careful Ash," said Serena, "You'll lose all of your Pokemon if you lose."

"I know Serena," said Ash, "But there's no other way."

"Use Dark Pulse Gourgeist," said Jessie and Gourgeist used the selected move which Pikachu dodged.

"Use Iron Tail," said Ash and Pikachu used the chosen attack which gave a bunch of damage to Gourgeist.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Jessie and Gourgeist started to use the selected attack.

"Thunderbolt," said Ash and Pikachu used Thunderbolt which destroyed Shadow Ball and damaged Gourgeist who became paralyzed.

"Use Seed Bomb," said Jessie but the paralysis stopped Gourgeist from attacking.

"Use Electro Ball," said Ash and Pikachu used the move that was chosen which knocked out Gourgeist.

"You think you can win after that," asked Jessie as she returned Gourgeist, "That won't happen, go Woobat," and Woobat was sent out.

"Come back Pikachu," said Ash and Pikachu went back to Ash's side, "Goodra, I choose you," and Goodra was sent out.

"Use Psychic," said Jessie and Woobat used the selected move which gave some damage to Goodra.

"Use Aqua Tail," said Ash and Goodra used the attack of choice which gave tons of damage to Woobat.

"Air Slash," said Jessie and Woobat used the move that was selected which gave more damage to Goodra.

"Ice Beam," said Ash and Goodra used the decided move which gave Woobat lots of super effective damage and then Woobat froze, "Outrage," and Goodra used the decided move which knocked out Woobat.

"You're up Seviper," said Jessie who was becoming angrier after returning Woobat, and Seviper was sent out.

"Return Goodra," said Ash as he returned Goodra, "Heracross, I choose you," and Heracross was sent out.

"Use Flamethrower," said Jessie and Seviper used the selected move which Heracross dodged.

"Use Megahorn," said Ash and Heracross used the chosen attack which gave tons of damage to Seviper despite not being very effective.

"Poison Jab," said Jessie and Seviper used the selected move which damaged Heracross who got poisoned which made Heracross's ability, Guts, activate.

"Use Megahorn again," said Ash and Heracross used another Megahorn which gave Seviper more damage than the last one because of Guts.

"Try Flamethrower again," said Jessie and Seviper used another Flamethrower which managed to give Heracross super effective damage this time.

"Use Hyper Beam," said Ash and Heracross used Hyper Beam which knocked out Seviper.

"Return Seviper," said Jessie as she returned Seviper and was starting to lose control, "Go Frillish," and Frillish was sent out.

"Return Heracross," said Ash who returned Heracross, "Swellow, I choose you," and Swellow was sent out.

"Psychic," said Jessie and Frillish used the decided move which gave some damage to Swellow.

"Use Air Slash," said Ash and Swellow used the selected attack which damaged Frillish who also flinched, "Now use Aerial Ace," and Swellow used the attack that was decided which gave more damage to Frillish.

"Use Bubble Beam," said Jessie and Frillish used the chosen attack which Swellow dodged.

"Air Slash again," said Ash and Swellow used another Air Slash which lead to the exact same result as the last one, "Use Brave Bird," and Swellow used the chosen move which knocked out Frillish.

"You meddlesome twerp," said Jessie as she returned Frillish, "Your turn Yanmega," and Yanmega was sent out.

"Good job Swellow now return," said Ash as he returned Swellow, "Muk, I choose you," and Muk was sent out.

"Use Steel Wing Yanmega," said Jessie and Yanmega use the decided attack which gave some damage to Muk.

"Use Dark Pulse Muk," said Ash and Muk attacked Yanmega with the move that was selected which made Yanmega take damage and flinch, "Now use Gunk Shot," and Muk used Gunk Shot which gave so much damage to Yanmega who got poisoned.

"Use Silver Wind," said Jessie and Yanmega used the selected move which gave not very effective damage to Muk and also raised all of Yanmega's stats.

"Body Slam," said Ash," and despite the increased stats, Muk knocked out Yanmega by using Body Slam.

"This isn't over," said an even angrier Jessie as she returned Yanmega, "Go Wobbuffet," and Wobbuffet was sent out.

"Return Muk," said Ash as he returned Muk, "Servine, I choose you," and Servine was sent out, "Use Attract," and Servine used the selected move which worked because Wobbuffet is a boy and Servine is a girl. "Now use Leaf Storm," and Servine started to use Leaf Storm.

"Try to use Mirror Coat," said Jessie but the effect of Attract stopped Wobbuffet from using Mirror Coat and then Wobbuffet took tons of damage from Leaf Storm.

"Now use Leaf Blade," said Ash and Servine used Leaf Blade which knocked out Wobbuffet and made Ash win the battle.

Jessie then returned Wobbuffet and went down to her knees crying.

"My life is over and there's nothing that I can do," said Jessie as she was crying.

"No," said Ash, "There is something you can do." "Help us save James from marrying Jessebelle and then help us stop Giovanni which will let you get revenge on him."

"Are you telling me James is marrying the woman he's been trying to avoid for years," asked Jessie.

"We are," answered Serena, "And we need your help, will you help us?"

"To be honest," explained Jessie, "Lately after getting kicked out of Team Rocket, I can't stop thinking of James." "At first I thought I just missed him, but now I believe I've fallen in love with him." "I thought it was too late but if I help save him then maybe I can be with him and then finally be happy."

"So you'll help us," asked Serena.

"I will," answered Jessie.

"Good," said Ash, "We have to go back to our Team Phantom helicopter and get instructions on how to save James at Headquarters," and Ash, Serena and Jessie went as fast as they could to the helicopter and then travelled to Team Phantom Headquarters very quickly.


	6. Rescuing James

After getting back to Team Phantom Headquarters, Jessie learned everything about Team Phantom and their mission from Agatha and then decided to join. With the wedding in two days, everyone in Team Phantom prepared to crash it which included Serena, Max, Bonnie and Jessie putting on their own Team Phantom outfits which included a purple skirt, green vest and white hat for Serena, a black shirt and brown pants for Max, a white shirt and a red skirt for Bonnie and a Team Phantom version of Jessie's old Team Rocket outfit for Jessie and all four outfits had the wavy, purple P on them.

After everyone was ready, Agatha gave the members of Team Phantom notes that would tell them their roles in the mission with Ash and Serena hiding inside the building of the wedding and coming out once Jessie objects.

"Everyone," said Agatha who was saying a speech to everyone, "This will be the first major mission of Team Phantom." "Once we succeed, the public will know of us but this won't affect anything so do everything you can and then we'll finally be ready to stop Giovanni and Team Rocket." "The teleporter pods will take you to Jessebelle's home where the wedding will happen." "We'll camp in a nearby forest and then we'll wait for the wedding and then crash it." "Is everyone ready," asked Agatha and everyone responded with "Yes Mam," which meant they were all ready.

After the speech, everyone took teleporter pods to their destination with Ash, Serena and Jessie being told that once they use a teleporter pod, they will have remotes that will send them back. After the three of them teleported, they wound up in the forest that Agatha described and saw a mansion in the distance.

"How was the teleporting," asked Bonnie to Ash and Serena.

"It made me feel weird," answered Ash.

"Same here," answered Serena.

"You'll get used to it," said Bonnie.

"It seems like everyone is here," said Agatha, "Now since it's late, let's all have dinner and rest for the night," and everyone followed Agatha's instructions.

Two mornings later, Agatha had everyone get into their positions and after a few hours, Ash and Serena saw James who was wearing a white tuxedo and was looking miserable. A few minutes later, the wedding began and after the flower girl, the ring bearer and the bridesmaids, Jessebelle walked down the aisle wearing a white, long sleeved wedding dress with lots of flowers all over it and a gown that was eight feet in diameter. When Jessebelle went to James, the minister began to speak but right after, the doors opened and Jessie came in.

"I object," shouted Jessie as she ran towards James.

"Jessie," asked James who was surprised to see Jessie.

"You shouldn't marry this woman James," said Jessie who had just made it to James and Jessebelle, "You hate her more than anything." "Besides, after we went our separate ways, I realized that I've loved you for a very long time."

"Well too bad," said Jessebelle, "I'm marrying James and there's nothing you can do about it."

It was then, Ash and Serena came out of hiding and joined the objection.

"Why should you marry James," Jessebelle," asked Ash, "He joined Team Rocket just to avoid you."

"And besides," continued Serena, "James doesn't love you."

"Well I love him," explained Jessebelle as she hugged James.

"Do you love him," asked a voice which turned out to be Agatha who entered the building along with all of the other members of Team Phantom, "Or do you love his parents' money?"

"What are you talking about," asked Jessebelle."

"We've been investigating your family for a very long time Jessebelle," explained Agatha, "And we've discovered that your family intends to rule the world by taking all of the money of the richest families in the world by marrying them and then killing them."

"What nonsense is this," asked James' dad.

"If you'll allow me to explain," said Agatha as Max and Bonnie brought in the wedding cake, "I have a device that detects poison and by putting it in this cake, it will reveal poison in it and what type of poison it is," and Agatha poked the cake with a stick like device which showed that the cake had a deadly poison in it, "As I thought," continued Agatha," this cake was poisoned by a Pokemon using Toxic." "Whoever ate this cake would die a week later which means had they eaten the cake, James' family would die during the honeymoon while Jessebelle's family would survive by pretending to eat the cake and then take all of the money for themselves."

"Is this true," asked James' mom to Jessebelle's parents.

"I guess there's no point in hiding the truth any longer," said Jessebelle's dad," Go Swalot," and a Swalot appeared followed by several Poison Type Pokemon that all belonged to Jessebelle's family.

"Time for battle," said Agatha and the members of Team Phantom sent out their Pokemon which included Bonnie's Dedenne and a Ralts that belonged to Max.

During all of that battling, Jessie grabbed James' hand and took him away only to be stopped by Jessibelle.

"You and your friends ruined everything," complained Jessebelle, "I had to wait years for this and now it's ruined so now I'll destroy the both of you, go Vileplume," and Jessebelle's Vileplume was sent out.

"Seviper, stop this crazy woman once and for all," said Jessie and Seviper was sent out.

"Use Stun Spore," said Jessebelle and Vileplume used the selected move which paralyzed Seviper.

"Seviper use Crunch," said Jessie and Seviper used Crunch which damaged Vileplume whose defense fell and then Seviper got rid of the paralysis with its ability, Shed Skin.

"Solarbeam," said Jessebelle and Vileplume prepared for Solarbeam.

"Use Poison Jab Seviper," said Jessie and Seviper gave lots of damage to Vileplume by using Poison Jab.

"It was then, Vileplume unleashed Solarbeam and gave Seviper lots of damage.

"Flamethrower," said Jessie and Seviper used the move of choice which knocked out Vileplume because Flamethrower was super effective.

"If that's the case," said Jessibelle as she returned her Vileplume, I'll just kill you myself," and Jessebell started to attack Jessie only to be stopped by a Flamethrower that came from none other than James' Growlithe and Jessibelle fainted.

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were battling Jessebelle's parent with Gible and Delphox and were victorious because Gible evolved into Gabite and learned Dragon Claw.

After Jessebelle's entire family was defeated, an Officer Jenny arrived and took them all way.

"James," said James' dad after Jessebelle's family was taken away, "Your mother and I are really sorry for everything that has happened here." "We were so focused on our money, we gave you a terrible life."

"At least you both learned your lessons before things got worse," said James.

"There is one thing," said James' mom to Agatha, "How did you know about that secret plan?"

"I told them after finding out myself," said a butler who joined the conversation.

"Filbert," asked James' dad, "You knew about this?"

"I knew for quite some time," answered Filbert, "But I also knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you." "So, after learning about Team Phantom, I joined them and explained the problem to Agatha who promised to help."

"Well James," said James' mom, "It seems you have those who will help you now." "Also while we're at it, your father and I decided to give you and Team Phantom every last bit of our fortune." "We hope you use it a lot more wisely than we did."

"But you'll have nothing," said James.

"Sometimes, having nothing is better than having everything," explained James' dad, "We learned that the hard way."

"Then I'll take it," said James, "I would also would like it if you would be okay if I joined Team Phantom as thanks for saving me and start dating Jessie who I just realized I love after she confessed to me and protected me from Jessebelle."

"We are happy to let you do both," said James' mom.

"Do you really love me James," asked Jessie.

"I do," answered James, "But do you love me Jessie?"

"Yes I do," answered Jessie who then kissed James on the lips hard.

"Well now that that's settled," said Ash, "Let's go rescue my friends."

"Your friends are in trouble," asked James after the kiss ended.

"Giovanni has captured most of Ash's traveling companions except for me, Max and Bonnie," explained Serena.

"Then we'll both help you," said Jessie.

"I was hoping you two would," said Agatha," Also don't worry about Meowth, he already joined us and is acting as our Pokemon Translator and Master Mechanic.

"That's good news," said James who was glad to know Meowth is also onboard.

"Meowth will be taking a helicopter here to pick up James while everyone else will teleport back to headquarters," explained Agatha.

A minute later, Meowth arrived in a Team Phantom helicopter and picked up James while all of the other members of Team Phantom teleported back to headquarters.


	7. To the Rescue

With the Team Rocket Trio in Team Phantom, Ash knew it was time to rescue his friends. So he went to Agatha's office to receive his orders.

"I'm glad you could make it Ash," said Agatha once Ash entered the office," "With Jessie, James and Meowth in Team Phantom, it's time for you to rescue your friends.

"So how will I do that," asked Ash.

"There are three prisons that Team Rocket own which are secretly hiding in Tormen City, Dure City, and Berlon City.

"I've never heard of those places," said Ash.

"There's more places in Kanto than the ones you visited Ash," explained Agatha, "Including several places with Gyms which include those three." "We happen to have the Gym Leaders there working with us so I'll let them explain for you," and then a man with blonde hair with a mustache and big muscles, a red haired younger man wearing a black hood and a teenage boy with black hair and a blue hat and all of them were wearing their own Team Phantom outfits.

"This is Reginald, the Gym Leader of Tormen City, Edward, the Gym Leader of Dure City, and Dracon, the Gym Leader of Berlon City," introduced Agatha.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Ash.

"It's an honour to finally meet the one who who saw Ho-Oh," said Edward.

"How did you know that," asked Ash.

"I'm friends with Morty who told me I might meet you one day," answered Edward.

"It's great to meet the one who Agatha has so much faith in," said Reginald, "I'm sure you are strong in battle though from what Agatha's told me, I think you can be stronger."

"What do you mean," asked Ash.

"You tend to only want to use your Pikachu and the Pokemon you catch on your journeys when you could use all of your Pokemon which could make you even stronger," explained Reginald.

"Well I'll use all of them now," said Ash.

"So your Iris' friend," said Dracon, "It's nice to meet you,"

"You know Iris," asked Ash to Dracon.

"She's a childhood friend of mine from back when I lived in the Village of Dragons in Unova before I moved to Berlon City and started my Gym there.

"These three will guide you through their respective cities and then after they'll return to their Gyms to avoid suspicion, since we don't want Team Rocket to know we have Gym Leaders involved, you and your team will find the prisons rescue your friends and capture the Team Rocket members that are found there," explained Agatha.

"I have a team," asked Ash.

"Yes," answered Agatha, "I've asked them all to be here and they should arrive soon."

It was then, Serena, Jessie, James, who was wearing a Team Phantom version of his Team Rocket outfit, and a girl who seemed a little younger than Ash who had dark blue hair that was in a long ponytail.

"You already know three of your teammates," said Agatha, "As for the fourth one, this is Wilda, who has been a member of Team Phantom for three months and is the one responsible for Giovanni watching our battle.

"How did she do that," asked Ash.

"It was easy," answered Wilda, "I snuck into Giovanni's office and turned his TV to your battle which got his attention because he recognized you Ash."

"I wanted you to have a fifth teammate," explained Agatha, "But Team Phantom has too many duties right now." "I think you should recruit someone along the way and have them help you."

"What about Max and Bonnie," asked Ash.

"They're working together to capture any Team Rocket members found around Kanto," explained Agatha, "It's only been recent since they became Pokemon Trainers so it should surprise Team Rocket."

"So we'll just teleport to these three cities and invade the prisons," asked James.

"Not exactly," explained Agatha, "We can't let Team Rocket be on to us so you'll be teleported to nearby Pokemon Centers that have Nurse Joys that work for Team Phantom."

"So once we get to the Pokemon Centers, we'll travel to the cities," asked Serena.

"Exactly," answered Agatha, "You may encounter some Team Rocket members along the way, so once you get to the cities, I'll send some back up to help with the rescues."

"Well now that we know all that," said Jessie, "What are waiting for?"

"Before you all go," said Agatha, "I should warn you that each prison has a member of the Lunar Trio in charge."

"I don't remember the Lunar Trio," said James.

"They're members that were recruited a few months ago and have all proven to be extremely powerful," explained Agatha, "Also, be aware of the Four Stars."

"I think I know the Four Stars," said Jessie, "They're the four greatest, strongest, and most valuable members of Team Rocket," "The members of the Four Stars are Pierce, who James and I have met, Hope, who according to rumors is Giovanni's girlfriend, Clayton, who deeply believes Team Rocket will succeed, and Saul who is the fifth generation of master thieves.."

"Exactly," said Agatha," Also Serena," said Agatha to Serena, "I should tell you that your father, Joseph, who tried to stop Team Rocket years ago was killed by Pierce, the leader of the Four Stars and the most powerful member of Team Rocket next to Giovanni." "But I want you to not think about revenge."

"I'll try," said Serena who became angry for learning of her dad's fate.

"Good," said Agatha, "Now one last thing, I have a gift for Ash."

"What is it," asked Ash.

It was then, a girl with long, cordovan hair came in along with a Shieldon.

"Perfect timing Dinorah," said Agatha, "Ash, this is Dinorah who's in charge of fossils." "You've already met both her father and grandfather."

"I have," asked Ash.

"So you're the Ash that won a badge from both my dad, Roark, and grandpa, Byron," said Dinorah.

"You're Roark's daughter and Byron's granddaughter," asked Ash.

"Sure am," answered Dinorah, "And like both of them, I'm completely obsessed with fossils." "So I joined Team Phantom in order to protect the fossils." "My role is to make sure Team Rocket doesn't get their hands on fossils while at the same time, collect fossils for the members of team Phantom who would then revive them which would make them more likely to stop Team Rocket." "Speaking of which, Agatha has told me to give you this Shieldon so you'll have one more Pokemon up your sleeve and be more ready to help."

It was then, Shieldon jumped into Ash's arms.

"Ok then," said Ash, "Welcome to the team Shieldon," and Ash used a Pokeball on Shieldon which made it his.

"It's time everyone," said Agatha, "You will start by going to Cerulean City where you will then go to Dure City to rescue Cilan, Chili and Cress."

"Why would Team Rocket capture all three of them when I only traveled with Cilan," asked Ash.

"Because Team Rocket was unable to figure out which of the three brother was your companion," explained Agatha, "So they captured all three of them."

"Then let's go right away," said Wilda and the group of five went to the room with the teleporter pods and were all teleported to Cerulean City.


	8. A New Friend and Comrade

Ash, Serena, Jessie, James and Wilda had just been teleported to Cerulean City and were figuring out how to get to Dure City when Serena, who had a map explained that they should travel north. After leaving Cerulean City, Ash noticed a battle nearby and decided to watch because he need to lose some stress and steam after everything that has happened.

Ash then saw the battle between a woman with light blue hair that went to her shoulders and was wearing a Team Rocket uniform which meant she was in Team Rocket and a boy who seemed to be about ten years old with nicely combed blond hair who wore a blue and white shirt, orange pants and gray shoes.

"Lopunny use Giga Impact," said the Team Rocket woman and her Lopunny used the selected move which knocked out the boy's Skorupi, "A deal's a deal now hand over your Pokemon," but just when the boy was about to give the woman his Pokemon when Ash interferred.

"Don't do it," said Ash to the boy as he quickly ran over along with his teammates.

"You shouldn't interfere," said the woman, "We made a deal that if I defeat this kid in a battle, then he'll give me all of his Pokemon."

"But there's no way he could have won," said Serena, "He looks inexperienced."

"I tried to say no to her challenge, but she wouldn't take no for an answer," explained the boy.

"In that case," said Ash, "I challenge you to a battle myself." "If I win, you leave this boy alone, if you win, you can take my Pokemon as well."

"Well," said the woman, "You seem to be strong so I think I'll accept your challenge." "We'll have a three on three battle, go Milotic," and a Milotic was sent out.

"Be careful Ash," said Serena.

"I'll be fine Serena," said Ash, "Bulbasaur I choose you," and Bulbasaur was sent out.

"Use Ice Beam," said the Team Rocket woman and Milotic started to use the selected attack.

"Use Razor Leaf Bulbasaur," said Ash and Bulbasaur used the decided move which stopped Ice Beam and gave Milotic a bunch of super effective damage.

"Coil," said the woman and Milotic used Coil.

"Use Solar Beam," said Ash and Bulbasaur prepared to use Solar Beam.

"Aqua Tail," said the woman and Milotic started to use Aqua Tail when Bulbasaur unleashed Solar Beam which knocked out Milotice. "You won't get lucky twice, go Musharna," and a Musharna was sent out. "Use Psybeam," and Musharna used the selected attack which gave tons of super effective damage to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed," said Ash and Bulbasaur used the decided move which hit Musharna.

"Psybeam again," said the woman and Musharna used another Psybeam which knocked out Bulbasaur.

"You were great Bulbasaur now take a nice long rest," said Ash as he returned Bulbasaur, "Wartortle, I choose you," and Wartortle was sent out. "Use Water Pulse," and Wartortle used the attack of choice which damaged Musharna who became confused.

"Try to use Hypnosis," said the woman but the confusion stopped Musharna from using Hypnosis.

"Now use Skull Bash," said Ash and Wartortle prepared for Skull Bash.

"Try again with Hypnosis," said the woman but the confusion stopped Musharna again and Musharna then took tons of damage from Wartortle's Skull Bash.

"Hydro Pump," said Ash and Wartortle use the decided move which knocked out Musharna.

"I still have my best Pokemon," said the woman as she returned her Musharna and then sent back out her Lopunny, "Use Dizzy Punch," and Lopunny used the move of choice which damaged Wartortle who became confused.

"Wartortle, focus and use Water Pulse," said Ash but Wartortle couldn't attack because of the confusion.

"Use Giga Impact," said the woman and Lopunny used Giga Impact which gave tons of damage to Wartortle.

"Try to use Hydro Pump," said Ash but Wartortle still couldn't attack. "Come on Wartortle, use Hydro Pump," and this time, Wartortle used Hydro Pump which gave tons of damage to Lopunny.

"Giga Impact again," said the woman and Lopunny used another Giga Impact which knocked out Wartortle.

"You were great Wartortle now take a good rest," said Ash as he returned Wartortle, "Charizard, I choose you," and Charizard was sent out. "Use Flamethrower," and Charizard attacked Lopunny, who couldn't move because of Giga Impact, and took lots of damage. "Now use Wing Attack," and Charizard used the selected move which gave tons more of damage to Lopunny.

"Dizzy Punch," said the woman and Lopunny used Dizzy Punch which missed Charizard who had dodged.

"Finish this with Dragon Tail Charizard," said Ash and Charizard used the attack that was chosen which knocked out Lopunny.

"I will have my revenge on you," said the woman who returned her Lopunny and then tried to run away but was captured by an Officer Jenny who was hiding nearby.

"I don't think so," said Officer Jenny, "These people here told me what you were doing during your battle and I came as quickly as I could."

After Officer Jenny took the Team Rocket woman away, the boy went to Ash to thank him.

"Thanks for saving my Pokemon," thanked the boy, "My name is Boyd by the way, who are all of you?"

"I'm Ash and these are Serena, Jessie, James and Wilda," introduced Ash.

"Why are you all here wearing those strange outfits," asked Boyd.

"We're working for an organization called Team Phantom in order to stop bad people like that woman," explained Jessie.

"Do you think I can help," asked Boyd.

"Are you sure you're up for it after losing to that woman," asked James.

"Well the truth is," explained Boyd, "I'm not very strong but I really want to be and after seeing Ash battle like that, I think spending time with all of you will give me the strength I need."

"In that case," said Ash, "Welcome to Team Phantom Boyd," and Ash and Boyd shook hands.

"I'll contact Agatha and tell her of our recent capture and of our new member," said Wilda.

"So what do we do now," asked Boyd.

"We're going to Dure City to rescue some friends of mine who were captured by the people that woman worked with called Team Rocket," explained Ash.

"Then I'll be big help," said Boyd, "I'm from Dure City and I'll be able to figure out where the prison is."

"Then let's get there quickly," said Wilda and the group of six went straight for Dure City.


	9. Dure Prison

A few hours after recruiting Boyd, Ash and company made it to Dure City where they met Edward who would guide them.

"Welcome to Dure City," welcomed Edward, " Let me guide you all around the place and I'll then identify where we believe the prison is."

After touring Dure City, the group went to a suspicious shed.

"I believe that shed is a Team Rocket base that is mainly used to deliver cargo to Team Rocket members all over Kanto," explained Edward, "And It should also be where Cilan, Chili and Cress are."

"How do we get in," asked Serena.

"I think I know," answered Boyd, "After that Team Rocket woman was defeated and captured, she dropped what I think is a Team Rocket I'D." "Maybe I can use it to open the entrance."

"That should work," said Jessie who remembered doing similar things with her own I'D when she was in Team Rocket.

"Well then," said Edward, "I'll return to the Gym while you take on the Team Rocket members in there and rescue your friends," and Edward then left.

"Right after Edward left, Boyd used the I'D on a scanner by the Shed's entrance and it opened.

"Be careful everyone," warned James, "Places like this are usually heavily guarded."

"It was just then, three Team Rocket grunts appeared and tried to stop the group.

"I'll hold them off," said Wilda who then sent out a Sigilyph and started to battle the three grunts while Ash, Serena, Jessie, James and Boyd all went to search for the prison.

Later, Ash and company moved stealthily by hiding behind crates to avoid more grunts until they found the prison and in it the three Striaton Gym Leaders.

"Ash," asked Cilan once he and his brothers noticed Ash and company, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you," answered Ash while Boyd was using the ID to unlock the cell since it worked on those as well.

"Thank goodness," said Chili as the three brothers got out, "It's not really roomy in there for the three of us."

"We should get your Pokemon and get out of here," suggested Serena.

"If I recall correctly," said Cress, "Our Pokemon are in the office of the person who's in charge here." "I believe that person is away for now so we should go now," and everyone went to the office of one of the Lunar Trio.

After more sneaking, the group all went to the office and Cilan, Chili and Cress were about to get their Pokemon when someone came in and locked the door.

"So at long last, I'll have my revenge on you Cilan, said the mysterious person who was revealed to be Burgundy.

"Burgundy," said a surprised Cilan, "You're in Team Rocket?"

"Why would I not," answered Burgundy, "Some time ago, Giovanni learned about me and my skills as a trainer and connoisseurs and hired me into the organization as one of the newly formed Lunar Trio."

"You're one of the Lunar Trio," asked Ash.

"I am," answered Burgundy, "And for a good reason." "I used a clever plan to trap you by making you let your guards down by defeating weak grunts, then the other grunts let you to the prison and finally, I pretended to leave so you would come here for me to stop you."

"That plan may have been clever," said Serena, "But there is one problem with it."

"What's that," asked Burgundy.

Just then, Wilda broke through the door with her Sigilyph and entered after defeating several grunts.

"We didn't defeat the weak grunts," explained Serena, "Wilda was holding them off."

"You think this affects anything go Samurott," said Burgundy and a Samurott came out. "Use Hydro Pump and Samurott started to use Hydro Pump.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed," said Cilan as he sent out Pansage who then used Bullet Seed which stopped Hydro Pump.

"I'll get you some day," said Burgundy as she returned her Samurott and then abandoned the shed.

"That was close," said Cilan, "Now would you mind telling us what's going on Ash?"

Ash then told Cilan, Chili and Cress everything about Team Phantom and after hearing the story, the triplets decided to join.

An hour later, an Officer Jenny took away all of the Team Rocket grunts that Wilda defeated and then Meowth and Agatha arrived in a helicopter to pick up Cilan, Chili, Cress and Boyd.

"Good job with the first rescue," said Agatha, "And I also want to say very clever taking that I'D Boyd."

"Thanks maam," thanked Boyd.

"So who do we rescue next," asked Ash.

"Well before you rescue the others," explained Agatha, "I have a mission for you Serena, Cilan and Boyd."

"What is it," asked Serena.

"There's a place called the Bone Woods which is the home to several powerful Cubone and Marowak," explained Agatha, "And Team Rocket has attacked it several times." "I need some members of Team Phantom to stop these constant attacks and save the Cubone and Marowak."

"We'll do it," said Cilan.

"Good," said Agatha, "But first we must return to base so our new members can put on their outfits and then be able to teleport," and then the helicopter left for Headquarters with Meowth, Agatha, Cilan, Chili, Cress and Boyd riding on board while Ash, Serena, Jessie, James and Wilda all teleported back.


	10. The Avenging Cubone

A little while after returning to headquarters after rescuing Cilan, Chili and Cress, Ash and Serena along with Cilan, who now wore a waiter's outfit with the wavy, purple P, and Boyd, who now wore a red shirt with the P on it, were teleported to the Bone Woods where they would meet other members of Team Phantom and help them protect the Cubone and Marowak.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by a girl with carmine hair that was really short and wore a completely black outfit that included a cape with the P on it, a girl that seemed to be younger than Ash who had purple hair that was tied in a small ponytail and wore a pink scarf and a black, sleeveless shirt with the P on it, and Paul who wore a blue sweater that also had the P.

"It's good that you're here," said Paul, "We need backup after that last attack Team Rocket did."

"Don't worry Paul," said Ash, "We'll stop Team Rocket from attacking this place."

"That's good," said the girl with the cape, "But I think introductions are in order." "I'm Kimiko, Daughter of Lance, the Dragon Master."

"You're Lance's daughter," asked Ash to Kimiko.

"I am," answered Kimiko, "My Dad has tried many times to stop Team Rocket but wasn't successful." "For that reason, "I joined Team Phantom as soon as I learned of it to help do what he couldn't."

"I'm Janine," introduced the girl with the scarf, "I'm Fuchsia City's Gym Leader." "I've been told that you've already met my dad, Koga back when he was Gym Leader."

"And to Ash's friends, I'm Paul," introduced Paul to the others, "I was once a rival of Ash's in the Sinnoh Region and during the time, I was a selfish person who thought of Pokemon as tools and only cared about winning until I suffered a terrible loss from a trainer that I wanted to defeat so badly and learned some wisdom from him."

"You already know me," said Ash, "And this is Serena, Cilan and Boyd."

"So what are we supposed to do here," asked Boyd.

"We're supposed to stop the Team Rocket members who come here while not disturbing the Cubone and Marowak who have become protective and will attack anyone," explained Kimiko.

"We believe the easiest, fastest and best way is to capture the leader of the group," explained Janine.

"So we should wait for Team Rocket and then capture their leader without disturbing the Cubone and Marowak," asked Ash.

"Exactly," answered Kimiko.

"So what do we do to wait," asked Cilan.

"I would like to battle with Ash for old time's sake," answered Paul.

"You're on," said Ash who accepted the challenge.

Just as Ash and Paul started their battle, Serena heard a cry from the woods and decided to check it out while avoiding the danger that she was warned about. A few minutes later, Serena found a Cubone that was all alone and crying. When she got close, the Cubone noticed Serena and prepared to attack her.

"It's alright Cubone," said Serena, "I'm not going to hurt you." "I just heard you crying and thought I could help."

"Cubone," said the Cubone in confusion.

"Here," said Serena as she grabbed a basket full of Poke Puffs, "Try one, they'll cheer you up."

Cubone then became curious and ate a Poke Puff which it really liked and then ate a few more.

"I'm happy you like them," said Serena, "I'm guessing Team Rocket took away your friends and family and you're now all alone." "Am I right?"

"Cubone," said Cubone in a way that meant yes.

Just then, Serena and Cubone heard an explosion that came from where the others were and Serena decided to go back to see what was going on while Cubone decided to follow. When Serena and Cubone made it, they saw the others battling tons of Team Rocket members and losing. It was then, Cubone decided to interfere to save Serena's friends and avenge its friends and family and Cubone then attacked all of the Team Rocket Pokemon and easily knocked them all out mainly because they were weakened.

"That's one strong Cubone," said a bald man who wore a purple Team Rocket outfit, "I think I'll take it, go Abomasnow," and an Abomasnow was sent out.

Cubone then got in front of Serena and Serena realised that Cubone wanted her to battle with it.

"If you want me to help you then use Power-Up Punch," said Serena and Cubone used the selected attack which gave some super effective damage to Abomasnow and increased Cubone's attack.

"Use Wood Hammer," said the Team Rocket member and Abomasnow used the chosen move only for Cubone to dodge.

"Use Double Edge," said Serena and Cubone used the decided move which inflicted tons of damage to Abomasnow, because of Power-Up Punch, while Cubone took no damage at all because its ability is Rock Head.

"Ice Punch," said the man and Abomasnow used the attack that was chosen which missed Cubone as well.

"Finish this with Bonemerang," said Serena and Cubone used Bonemerang which knocked out Abomasnow who was sent flying and crashed into the Team Rocket man which knocked him out as well.

With their leader defeated, most of the Team Rocket grunts ran away while the rest were captured by Ash, Cilan, Boyd, Paul, Janine and Kimiko.

"You seem to have a strong bond with that Cubone Serena," complimented Cilan.

"Thanks Cilan," thanked Serena.

It was then, Cubone leaped into Serena's arms.

"Do you want to come with me to help stop Team Rocket," asked Serena.

"Cubone," answered Cubone which meant yes.

"Then go Pokeball," said Serena as she used a Pokeball which caught Cubone.

"I didn't expect any of us to get a Cubone from these woods considering they lost their trust in those besides themselves," said Kimiko.

"I think it might be a good thing that Serena caught one," said Paul, "We may need its strength."

"I'll contact Officer Jenny to take away these newly captured Team Rocket members," said Janine," Team Rocket should leave the Bone Wood alone now."

"Do you think we can earn the trust of the Cubone and Marowak," asked Ash.

"It may take a long time," answered Kimiko.

Some time later, Officer Jenny arrived and took away the Team Rocket members and then the Team Phantom group teleported back to Headquarters with Ash determined to save the rest of his friends.


	11. Serena's Confession

After Ash and company returned to headquarters, they gave Agatha the report of their success.

"Good work," said Agatha, "Now for your next assignments." "Ash, It's time for you to rescue Misty, May, Dawn and Iris who are all imprisoned in a base that is hidden in Tormen City." "You'll be teleported to a Pokemon Center near the base of Mt. Tormen and then you will climb the mountain in order to reach Tormen City which is at the top.

"Who's coming with me," asked Ash.

"Well first there's Drew and Kenny who really want to save May and Dawn who are now their girlfriends, then there's Daisy who has lost everything except for her sisters who she wants to protect, next there's Gary who knows Tormen City well having been there before and finally Serena," explained Agatha.

"Why do I always have to go with Ash," asked Serena even though she didn't mind.

"I have a good reason," answered Agatha, "As for the rest of you, I would like Kimiko and Paul to aid Jessie, James Max and Bonnie in finding Team Rocket's headquarters and finding the best way we can attack it." "Cilan and Janine, I need you to stay here and help protect our headquarters." "As for you Boyd, I need you at Mt. Moon to help Trip and Wilda investigate it to find Team Rocket activities there."

"Yes ma'am," said the seven of them and they all went to their respective duties.

As Ash and Serena went to the teleporter pods, they joined their chosen teammates and they all teleported.

"It's been a long time Ash," said Gary after they arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"Sure has been Gary," said Ash in response.

"I know you," said Serena to Daisy, "You're that famous beauty queen who was revealed to be selfish and lazy."

"And I regret being that," said Daisy," I now realise that it's not about me it's about everyone."

"We should start climbing Mt Tormen before it gets dark," suggested Kenny and group of six started to climb.

After climbing for several hours, it became dark so the group decided to camp for the night and then attack the base the next day. At one point, Gary and Drew told Ash that they wanted to talk to him in private and the three of them went to place where no one could here them.

"What's this about," asked Ash to Gary and Drew.

"Agatha has told us something about you and that we should tell you about it," answered Gary.

"You see," explained Drew, "You never think about feelings of yourself or anyone else especially a girl we think you might love."

"What makes you think that I love a girl," asked Ash.

"Because," answered Gary, "Agatha's noticed you care for this girl and understand her dreams as much as your own."

"Who might that girl be," asked Ash.

"It's Serena," answered Drew, "You shouldn't hide your emotions from yourself." "I realised that when I had May become my girlfriend."

"Is that what Agatha meant when she told me my dream has blinded me from something that is more important," asked Ash.

"We think so," answered Gary, "Now let's get back to the others because Kenny and Daisy should be encouraging Serena the same thing," and the three of them returned to camp.

After returning to camp, Serena want to Ash and started to talk to him.

"Ash," said Serena, "There's something I should tell you, something that I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it Serena," asked Ash.

"I have had a crush on you ever since we first met at that camp," explained Serena, "And when we travelled Kalos together, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't brave enough until Kenny and Daisy encouraged me."

"Serena," said Ash, "I had a crush on you during our journey but I didn't know that until just now because my dream blinded me and made lose focus on everything else especially love." "I'm sorry for not realizing this sooner."

"Oh Ash," said Serena happily, "I forgive you, after all, your dream wasn't completely a bad thing, it's what made you so strong."

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now Serena," asked Ash.

"It does," answered Serena, "And you're my boyfriend," and the two of them then hugged.

"Well now that that's settled," said Daisy, "Let's all go to bed so we can save Misty and the others tomorrow," and they all went to sleep with Ash and Serena sleeping together happily.

The next morning, everyone woke up and quickly resumed climbing the mountain with Ash and Serena both determined to rescue Ash's friends and to make sure Team Rocket doesn't ruin their new happiness.


	12. Tormen Prison

After lots of climbing, Ash and company made it to Tormen City and were greeted by Reginald.

"I see you all made it," said Reginald , "I believe I should show you the place that I've confirmed to be the Team Rocket base here," and he guided them to an area in the middle of the city.

"Where's the base," asked Kenny.

"Right beneath us," answered Reginald as he dusted a hidden trapdoor, "This base is meant to be one of the bases that looks around Kanto and informs Team Rocket where they should attack." "It also is where Misty, May, Dawn and Iris are kept as prisoners." "You don't need an ID this time since the entrance was believed to be cleverly hidden." "Now I need to get back to the Gym, good luck, and Reginald then left.

"Let's do this," said Gary as he opened the trapdoor and they all entered.

As soon as the group entered, they were greeted by what seemed to be all of the Team Rocket members in the base including Harley.

"Harley," said a surprised Drew, "You're in Team Rocket?"

"Of course I would be," answered Harley, "I would do anything to make May miserable in order to get revenge on her for making me lose everything."

"I know you," said Kenny, "Aren't you that coordinator who disappeared after you lost your fame because everyone realised you were a big baby?"

"I'm not a baby," complained Harley, "I'm one of the precious Lunar Trio that Giovanni formed to back up both him and the Four Stars." "And now, I will capture all of you and stop Team Phantom from ruining our plans, get em," and the Team Rocket members all started to attack.

"I think Drew, Kenny, Serena and I will hold these guys off while you and Daisy rescue the prisoners," said Gary to Ash.

"Ok," said Ash, "Good luck Serena," Ash said to Serena.

"You too Ash," said Serena.

With Harley and the grunts distracted, Ash and Daisy searched for the prison and when they found it, they found the four girls bored out of their mind and completely worried. It was then, Ash used Tauros to destroy the bars which set the girls free.

"Ash, Daisy," asked Misty, "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you and the others Misty," answered Daisy, "We both joined an organization that is trying to stop Team Rocket once and for all and are helping all of Ash's friends."

"So there is no need to worry this time," said Dawn.

"Well I'm glad to be out of that prison," said Iris, "I couldn't do anything in there."

"How did you get passed Harley," asked May.

"Our teammates are holding them off," answered Ash, "We should get your Pokemon and join them as soon as we can," and the group went to where the Pokemon were being held.

After the four girls got their Pokemon, the group hurried back to the battle and were just in time because Kenny's Floatzel and Drew's Masquerain were both knocked out.

"Go Skitty," said May and Skitty came out and attacked Harley's Octillery.

"So," said Harley, "The four of you have been set free." "I guess all I can do now is get out of here and make sure you don't capture me," and Harley then left, knowing he couldn't win, with the grunts that didn't get defeated following him.

"Drew," said May as she went to hug her boyfriend.

"Hey May," said Drew, "Sorry I couldn't protect you when you were captured."

"Kenny," said a surprised Dawn to her boyfriend," "Are you in this organization too?"

"I am," answered Kenny, "Now there really is no need to worry."

"Hey Ash," said Misty, "Who is that," asked Misty referring to Serena.

"This is my girlfriend, Serena," answered Ash.

"You have a girlfriend," asked Iris, "I'm so happy for you Ash."

"Well now that we've rescued two groups of prisoners," said Gary, "We should wait for the captured grunts to be taken away and for a helicopter to pick up Misty, May, Dawn and Iris."

A few minutes later,Officer Jenny took away the captured grunts and a Team Phantom helicopter appeared and with it came Agatha.

"I'm glad to see the four of you are safe," said Agatha, "Now I need you to come with me to Team Phantom Headquarters so you can officially join us and prepare for your missions."

"You want us to join Team Phantom," asked Iris.

"Indeed," answered Agatha, "We need all the help we can get to stop Team Rocket."

"Then I'm in," said Misty, "I've had enough with Team Rocket."

"You can count me in," said both May and Dawn at the same time.

"I'm in too," said Iris, "I've seen what Team Rocket can do and they must be stopped."

"Good," said Agatha, "Then get on and this helicopter will take you headquarters while the others will teleport back," and the four of them got on the helicopter which left for headquarters while Ash, Serena, Gary, Daisy, Drew and Kenny all teleported back.


	13. Mt Moon Mission

After returning to Headquarters from Tormen City, Ash and Serena went to Agatha's office to receive their next assignment and when they got there, they saw that Misty was there too.

"Ash, Serena," said Agatha, " I received word from Trip that he and his team, which is made of him, Wilda and Boyd, have discovered Team Rocket members in Mt. Moon trying to take away all of the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable that live there." "However, they apparently need some backup in rescuing them because one of the Four Stars is there."

"So you decided to have the three of us aid them," asked Misty.

"Exactly," answered Agatha, "Now get to the teleporter pods right away," and Ash, Serena and Misty went straight for the teleporter pods.

After teleporting, the trio wound up at the base of Mt. Moon and were greeted by Trip, Wilda and Boyd.

"It's good to see you again Ash," said Trip to Ash, "And to you two girls, I'm Trip, I was once Ash's rival in the Unova Region." "It's nice to meet you."

"Now that we're all here," said Wilda, "We should get to where Team Rocket are keeping the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable and rescue them," and the group of six started to climb the mountain to find Team Rocket's camp.

So I hear you managed to rescue more of your friends Ash," said Boyd.

"He did," said Misty, "And I am one of them.

It was then, a Clefairy came out of nowhere and then went to the group to hide.

"This Clefairy must have escaped Team Rocket," said Wilda.

"Maybe it can lead us to the others," suggested Serena.

"That might work," said Ash, "Clefairy, we're trying to rescue your friends, can you lead us to them," and after looking at Ash for a few minutes, Clefairy started to lead the group to Team Rocket.

After a few minutes, the six trainers found Team Rocket's camp and the captured Pokemon as well as tons of Team Rocket members.

"I think I have a plan," said Misty, "Ash, Boyd, Trip and I will distract the Team Rocket members while Serena and Wilda rescue the Pokemon and take them to safety."

"That idea could work well," said Wilda, "But you four should be careful of the Four Stars member."

"We can handle it," said Ash and the six of them got into position.

Ash, Misty, Trip and Boyd then sent out their Pokemon and got the attention of Team Rocket while Serena and Wilda snuck past the fighting and freed the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable. After several Team Rocket members were defeated, a man with black hair and a short mustache who wore a brown jacket appeared and slowly walked to the four trainers.

"So you're the Ash that Giovanni has been so interested in," said the man to Ash, "I should tell you that I'm Clayton of the Four Stars and I along with the other three members of the quartet have been given special orders to capture you and bring you to the boss, go Golem," and a Golem appeared.

"I'm not gonna get captured by you Clayton," said Ash, "Bayleef, I choose you," and Bayleef was sent out. "Use Magical Leaf," and Bayleef used the chosen attack which gave super effective damage to Golem.

"Power-Up Punch," said Clayton and Golem attacked Bayleaf with the move of choice which damaged Bayleaf and increased Golem's attack.

"Use Magical Leaf once more," said Ash and Bayleef started to use another Magical Leaf.

"Use Stone Edge," said Clayton and Golem used Stone Edge which stopped Magical Leaf and gave Bayleef a lot of damage because of Power-Up Punch.

"Bayleef, use Body Slam," said Ash who was hoping to paralyze Golem but Golem didn't get paralyzed after taking a bit of damage from the attack that was selected.

"Steamroller," said Clayton and Golem used the decided attack which gave Bayleef lots of super effective damage.

"Bayleef," shouted Ash and just then, Bayleef evolved into Meganium and used her newly learned Petal Dance which knocked out Golem because of Meganium's new power and the fact that her ability Overgrow was activated.

"Interesting," said Clayton as he returned his Golem, "Maybe I guessed wrong over which side was the strongest," and he then left while all of the grunts were defeated and captured by Misty, Trip and Boyd.

Later, Serena and Wilda returned after successfully escorting the Pokemon to safety.

As the trainers waited for Officer Jenny to take away the grunts, the Clefairy from before, who watched Ash's battle with Clayton, came out of hiding and went to Ash.

"I think Clefairy wants to join you Ash," said Serena.

"Is this true Clefairy," asked Ash.

"Clefairy," said Clefairy in a way that meant yes.

"Then welcome aboard," said Ash as he tossed a Pokeball at Clefairy which successfully caught it.

"First Bayleef evolves into Meganium and now you catch a Clefairy," said Misty to Ash, "You're getting a lot stronger through all of this."

"Let's hope he gets even stronger," said Trip, "He'll need as much power as he can get in order to stop Giovanni."

A minute later, Officer Jenny came and took away the grunts. With their mission finished, the Team Phantom group teleported back to Headquarters with Ash hoping to rescue the rest of his friends and stop Giovanni soon.


	14. The Flame Cavern

Once Ash returned to Headquarters, along with the others, he went to Agatha's office to receive his next mission. When he entered the office, Ash found not only Agatha but also Clayton of the Four Stars wearing a Team Phantom uniform that included dark green pants and a black shirt with the Team Phantom P.

"Clayton," said a surprised Ash, "What are you doing here in that uniform?"

"I'm following the strongest side," answered Clayton, "I originally joined Team Rocket and became one of the Four Stars because I thought they would be able to take over the world, but after seeing the way you defeated me, I realized that Team Phantom might be able to stop Team Rocket." "So I quit Team Rocket and just joined Team Phantom because all I had ever known was to follow the strongest side."

"We should be glad he's with us," said Agatha, "A powerful former member of Team Rocket will be very helpful to us."

"So what's my next mission," asked Ash.

"It's finally time for you to go to Berlon City and rescue your remaining friends, Brock, Tracy, and Clemont," explained Agatha, "You'll be teleported to a dangerous place called the Flame Cavern which you must go through in order to reach Berlon City." "Despite the danger, it's the safest way to get there because Team Rocket has strengthened their guard on the final prison."

"Who are my teammates this time," asked Ash.

"This time," explained Agatha, "You'll have two extra teammates for extra strength and those teammates are Boyd, Wilda, Kimiko, Dawn, Iris, Clayton and of course, Serena."

"We may have been enemies before," said Clayton, "But now we're comrades."

"Well then," said Ash, "What are we waiting for," and Ash and Clayton joined with the rest of the team and teleported to the Flame Cavern.

"Be careful everyone," said Kimiko, "this cavern is full of strong Fire Type Pokemon including tons of Fire Types that are rare in Kanto."

"I'm sure we can all handle this," said Dawn, "The should be no need to worry," and the group of eight entered the cavern.

Not long after entering the cavern, the group were attacked by tons of Fire Types like Slugma, Magmar and Darmanitan but the group managed to make it past all of them. At one point, Ash noticed a female Pyroar who was injured and decided to help her.

"Iris," said Ash, "Do you have any healing herbs?"

"I've got some right here," answered Iris who then gave the herbs to Ash who then used them to heal Pyroar.

"You'll feel better now," said Ash as he healed Pyroar," and once Pyroar got up all healed, she thanked Ash and Iris and left.

"Later as the group continued their way, a Volcarona appeared and started to attack them. proving to be too much for Clayton's Golem, Iris' Excadrill, Dawn' Piplup, Ash's Dewott and Boyd's Onix.

"That Volcarona must be the master of the Flame Cavern," said Wilda as her Sigilyph was knocked out, "How do we get past a Pokemon that powerful?"

Just then, the Pyroar from before appeared and used Hyper Voice on Volcarona which gave it a lot of damage.

"Pikachu," said Ash, "Use Thunderbolt," and Pikachu used the attack that was decided which gave a bunch more damage to Volcarona who then got knocked out by Pyroar's Overheat.

After Volcarona recovered, it fled which allowed the team of eight to continue.

"Thanks for the help Pyroar," said Ash just after Volcarona fled.

"I think Pyroar wants to come with you as thanks for healing her Ash," said Serena.

"Is that true," asked Ash.

"Pyroar," answered Pyroar in a way that meant yes.

"In that case, go Pokeball," said Ash as he tossed a Pokeball which caught Pyroar.

"Now that we defeated the cavern's master and added a powerful new Pokemon, let's get to Berlon City," suggested Boyd and everyone continued their way.

A few minutes later, the group of eight exited the cavern and arrived in Berlon City where they would rescue the remaining prisoners.

"Let's go save Brock, Tracy and Clemont," said Ash and the group started to search the city.


	15. Berlon Prison

While exploring Berlon City, Ash, Serena, Iris, Dawn, Kimiko, Boyd, Wilda and Clayton met up with Dracon who was eagerly willing to guide them to the prison that kept Brock, Tracy, and Clemont. After a while, Dracon showed the group a mysterious tower that that was quite tall.

"I believe the security will be stronger there than in the other prisons," said Dracon.

"In that case," said Clayton, "Boyd, Dawn, Serena and I will enter the tower and distract the guards while the others will use climbing gear to climb the tower and free the prisoners."

"That idea should work," said Kimiko.

"Alright then," said Ash, "Let's rescue the last of the prisoners."

At the tower, Serena, Dawn, Boyd and Clayton all attacked the Team Rocket guards head on while Ash, Wilda, Iris and Kimiko secretly started to climb. After climbing for a few minutes, Ash's team made it to the top and entered through the window where they found the three prisoners as well as a single person who turned out to be Conway who was wearing a blue Team Rocket uniform.

"Conway," said a surprised Ash, "You're in Team Rocket?"

"I am," answered Conway, "And I happen to be the leader of the Lunar Trio because I'm the smartest and the strongest." "You have been a big thorn to Team Rocket Ash and I am glad to be the one to stop you."

"If I may remind you Conway," reminded Ash, "We battled two times in the past and both times, I won."

"That's because I didn't use my best Pokemon which you already know," explained Conway, "Go Slowking," and Conway's Slowking appeared.

"Scraggy, I choose you," said Ash and Scraggy was sent out.

"Use Water Pulse," said Conway and Slowking used the move of choice which Scraggy dodged.

"Scraggy, use Headbutt," said Ash and Scraggy used the selected attack which damaged Slowking who flinched. "Now use Crunch," and Scraggy used the decided move which gave tons of super effective damage to Slowking whose defense got lowered.

"Water Pulse again," said Conway and Slowking managed to hit Scraggy with Water Pulse this time which confused Scraggy.

"Scraggy, snap out of it," said Ash but Scraggy couldn't listen.

"Now Slowking, use Water Pulse once more," said Conway and Slowking used yet another Water Pulse which gave more damage to Scraggy.

Just then, Scraggy snapped out of confusion and then evolved into Scrafty.

"Way to go Scrafty," said Ash, "Now use Crunch," and Scrafty used another Crunch which knocked out Slowking.

"You haven't won yet," said Conway as he returned his Slowking and tons of grunts came out of hiding.

"Use Stone Edge," said Clayton who along with the others arrived just in time and Golem used the chosen move which stopped the grunts.

"So you have betrayed us Clayton," said Conway who was surprised to see Clayton.

"All I've ever known was to follow the strongest side which is no longer Team Rocket," explained Clayton.

"I guess I'll get out of here now," said Conway who then escaped.

"Well now all we have to do is rescue Clemont and the others," said Serena and the group unlocked the cell which set Brock, Tracy and Clemont free.

"Thanks for the save guys," thanked Tracy after he and the other prisoners got out.

"Would you all mind explaining to us what's going on and why we were captured," asked Brock.

After Ash and the others explained to three of them about Team Phantom and the threat of Team Rocket, Brock, Tracy and Clemont decided to help.

"We'll have to wait for a helicopter to take you three to headquarters," explained Boyd.

"What about you guys," asked Clemont.

"We're gonna teleport back with Silph technology," answered Wilda.

Later, after and Officer Jenny took away all of the captured grunts, a Team Phantom Helicopter arrived with only Meowth on board.

"Where's Agatha," asked Ash.

"She's preparing Team Phantom to attack Team Rocket Headquarters," answered Meowth, "You should all get back quickly and prepare cause Team Rocket's finally going down."

After Meowth left with Brock, Tracy and Clemont, the others all teleported back to headquarters and they all saw things were busy as Meowth said which meant the final battle was soon.


	16. Attacking Team Rocket

After many hours of preparing, Team Phantom was all ready to attack Team Rocket Headquarters. In the gathering room of Team Phantom Headquarters, Agatha stood on a platform and started a speech.

"Team Phantom," started Agatha, "The time has come to stop Team Rocket once and for all." "The organization will be divided into five groups where one will stay behind and guard our hwhile the other four groups will attack Team Rocket's headquarters separately." "The teams will be chosen by everyone drawing cards that are either green, blue, red, yellow or white." "The Green Team will attack first from the front while the Red Team attacks from the left and the Blue team attacks from the right after the Green Team attacks." "After a while, the Yellow Team will attack from behind and meanwhile, the White Team will stay here with me to protect our headquarters." "Also, each of the four attacking teams will have a leader with Bushra leading the Green Team, Wilda leading the Blue Team, Kimiko leading the Red Team and Ash leading the Yellow Team."

"Everyone else, draw cards," and Agatha then gave everyone cards to draw with Boyd, Max, Chili and Trip in the Green Team, Misty, Kenny, Iris and Clemont in the Blue Team, Paul, May, Bonnie and Dawn in the Red Team, Cress, Daisy, Serena, Drew and Clayton in the Yellow Team and Tracy, Brock, Cilan, Gary, Jessie, and James in the White Team. "Ok everyone, let's stop Team Rocket," and everyone then cheered and then went to the teleporter pods which lead them to a hill near Team Rocket Headquarters.

"Here we go," said Bushra and her team started charging directly to the building with Wilda's and Kimiko's teams following soon after.

After a while of waiting, Ash's team came charging and then went through the base's back door after defeating ten grunts. Once inside, Ash could see lots of battling between Team Phantom and Team Rocket and soon after his team started fighting as well. At one point in the battle, Ash, Clayton, and Cress managed to get out of the conflict and advance to Giovanni's office.

"So you think you can stop the boss by attacking our Headquarters," said Burgundy who appeared out of nowhere, "I'm afraid I'm gonna stop you all right here and then capture you, go Stoutland," and her Stoutland was sent out.

"Leave this to me," said Cress as he sent out Panpour," get to Giovanni," and Ash, and Clayton continued their way until they reached the office.

Once inside the office, Ash and Clayton realized that Giovanni wasn't there but instead a big man with orange hair and a red Team Rocket outfit with the big R.

"Saul," asked Clayton who knew the man, "Where's Giovanni?"

"He along with most of Team Rocket are at Silph co Building in order to gain access to everything he needs for world domination including all of the Master Balls," answered Saul, "We knew you would come so we set up a plan to stop all of you from interfering and capturing members."

"So this was a trap," asked Ash.

"Exactly," answered Saul, "And now I will be capturing the big thorn and the traitor, go Salamence Tyranitar," and a Salamence and Tyranitar were sent out.

"Go Golem," said Clayton and Golem was sent out.

"Pyroar, I choose you," said Ash and Pyroar was sent out.

"Salamence, Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam on Golem together," said Saul and both Pokemon used Hyper Beam which gave tons of damage to Golem.

"Use Stone Edge on Salamence," said Clayton and Golem used the attack of choice which gave lots of damage to Salamence.

"Pyroar, use Hyper Voice," said Ash and Pyroar used the move that was decided which gave some damage to Tyranitar and knocked out Salamence.

"Dark Pulse on Golem," said Saul and Tyranitar used the decided attack which knocked out Golem.

"Use Solarbeam," said Ash and Pyroar prepared for Solarbeam.

"Use Stone Edge," said Saul and Tyranitar severely damaged Pyroar with Stone Edge and then got tons of damage from the released Solarbeam. "Dark Pulse once more," and Tyranitar used another Dark Pulse which Pyroar dodged.

"Over Heat," said Ash and Pyroar used the chosen move which knocked out Tyranitar.

With both of his Pokemon defeated, Saul was forced to surrender and allowed himself to get captured.

"You may have defeated me," said Saul, "But Giovanni will take this world for himself."

After bringing in Saul, Ash and Clayton found out that Team Phantom had won the battle and had captured all of the Team Rocket members including Burgundy. Just then, the Team Phantom members received a message from headquarters which told them that it was under attack by Team Rocket and that they should come back quickly to help.

"I'll stay here and contact Officer Jenny," said Bushra, "The rest of you get back to headquarters and quickly," and everyone, who were exhausted from the battle, teleported back to headquarters for yet another intense battle.


	17. Defending Team Phantom

After everyone teleported back, they saw that the Team Phantom members that had stayed were all battling several Team Rocket members and were outnumbered. It was then that the members that returned sent out their Pokemon and joined their comrades.

"Thanks for the help Ash," thanked Brock after Ash helped defeat his opponent.

"No problem Brock," said Ash, "Where's Agatha?"

"She's in her office battling Harley and a guy named Pierce who is the leader of the Four Stars," answered Brock.

"Then we'd better hurry and save her," said Ash.

"I'll help the others," said Brock," get to Agatha," and Ash went to the office to help Agatha.

Along the way, Ash encountered several Team Rocket grunts who were all blocking his way but fortunately, Jessie, James, Serena, Wilda and Boyd all showed up just in time and helped Ash defeat the grunts.

"I'm glad you're all here," said Ash.

"No problem," said James, "Now let's save the boss," and everyone continued their way to where Agatha was.

After making it to the entrance to Agatha's office, the group noticed four grunts and Harley guarding it.

"Here to save your boss huh," asked Harley as he noticed them, "I'm afraid that Pierce will be finishing her off soon.

"In that case," said Jessie, We'll just take you out and then stop Pierce."

The group then sent out Ash's Shieldon, Jessie's Frillish, James' Inkay, Boyd's Slakoth and Wilda's Sigilyph and had them fight the Team Rocket Pokemon, including Harley's Wigglytuff, while Serena secretly entered the office in order to avenge her father.

"Shieldon, use Flash Cannon," said Ash later in the battle and Shieldon used the chosen move which knocked out Harley's Wigglytuff which was the last of the Team Rocket Pokemon.

"No," shouted Harley as Wilda captured him while the others went in the office to see Serena battling Pierce with her Cubone while Pierce was using a Heatran.

"Heatran, use Lava Plume," said Pierce and Heatran used the decided attack which gave tons of damage to Cubone.

"Use Bonemerang," said Serena and Cubone used the selected attack which gave just as much damage to Heatran.

"Use Iron Head," said Pierce and Heatran used Iron Head which missed Cubone.

"Power-Up Punch," said Serena and Cubone used the selected move which knocked out Heatran. "It's over Pierce," said Serena, "Now surrender."

"I refuse to let myself get captured after everything I've done," said Pierce, "If you want information, Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket are attacking Silph co." "Once Giovanni gains complete control of the company, he will be able to make the ultimate Pokemon army and use it to rule the world." "Now Heatran, kill me with Magma Storm," and without hesitation, Heatran used the last of its energy to follow its master's final order which killed him.

"That must have been a difficult battle," said Ash.

"It was," said Serena, "But now I've avenged my dad.

A little later, all of the Team Rocket members were defeated and captured. After recovering from the intense battle, Agatha told everyone something.

"It seems that Team Rocket is taking over Silph co," explained Agatha, "We must not let them succeed or the world will be in trouble." "I want everyone to gear up quickly and teleport to Saffron City." "One way or another, this ends now."

After Agatha's orders, every last member of Team Phantom got ready for another battle and teleported to Saffron City where they all knew Giovanni would be stopped once and for all.


End file.
